Return
by Linola
Summary: Il avait peur. Ça ne changeait pas du reste du temps, mais là il avait vraiment peur. Il avait peur parce qu'il savait ce qui allait ce passer avec certitude. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il allait mourir. Mourir a cause de ce foutu complexe de héros. A cause de ce monde corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. De ces gens qui disent l'aimer. PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Il avait peur.

Ça ne changeait pas du reste du temps, mais là il avait vraiment peur.

Il avait peur parce qu'il savait ce qui allait ce passer avec certitude.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il allait mourir.

Mourir a cause de son foutu complexe de héro.

A cause de ce monde corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.

De ces gens qui disent l'aimer.

Alors qu'a la première occasion, ils lui tournent le dos.

Tous.

Même ses ''amis''.

Merlin !

Même ses ennemis étaient plus sincères !

Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Il allait mourir.

De la baguette de son ennemi juré.

Ennemi qu'il ne peut plus détester que pour une raison...

La mort de sa famille. Son père. Sa mère. Sirius.

Et peut être Severus et Régulus.

Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à être prêt à mourir pour lui.

Avec lui.

A le soutenir.

A l'aimer.

Alors quand Voldemort lève sa baguette vers lui il ne fait qu'un sourire triste.

Et il regarde de ses yeux trop vert, trop mature, la dernière personne pour qui il compte.

Même si il veut sa mort, il compte quand même pour cet homme, ce monstre, qui lui ressemble.

Qui a vécu seul, sans avoir la chance d'être aimé.

Cet homme qui a sombré dans la folie à ses 17 ans.

Voir plus tôt.

Et avant d'avoir pu penser autre chose il vit un rayon vert foncer vers lui.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé du mois de mai.

Il sentit le sort le percuté et son cœur s'arrêter.

Harry eut une seul dernière pensée.

Il voulait voir sa famille encore insouciante, jeune et pleine de vie avec de l'espoir plein les yeux et la tête remplie de projets pour l'avenir.

Et le dernier des Potter s'éteignit sans voir la lueur noirâtre qui l'enveloppa avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! Et oui il n'y avait pas de notes d'auteur dans le dernier chapitre pour que vous puissiez rentrer directement dans l'histoire. Vous l'avez très certainement remarqué, mais ce sera une fic sombre avec un voyage dans le temps ^^.

ATTENTION : Ceci est une réuploade du deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, que je voulais modifier ^^ Je compte bien terminer mes fictions, à commencer par celle ci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était en vie.

C'était une certitude.

Il ne pourrait pas penser si ce n'était pas le cas.

Le noiraud soupira mentalement et essaya de savoir ou il se trouvait. Apparemment pas dans la forêt interdite vu qu'il reposait sur un matelas. Qui était très confortable d'ailleurs.

Il entendit un rire cristallin et ouvrit les yeux. Pour les refermer immédiatement à cause de la lumière qui avait décidé de lui cramer la rétine. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert papillonna quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour de lui, grimaçant à cause de ses courbatures qui le faisait souffrir. Il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin vert et argent. Typiquement Serpentard. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait toujours aimé ces couleurs et avait à de nombreuses reprises souhaité être finalement réparti dans cette maison pour essayer de faire changer les mentalités des serpents.

Les murs étaient blanc cassé et à sa droite se trouvait une grande baie vitré qui donnait sur la mer d'où l'on pouvait voir le couché de soleil,( pourquoi couchant ? Boussole interne certainement... ) un canapé, des fauteuils et une table basse face à la vue.

En devant de lui se trouvait une porte et il y en avait une deuxième à sa gauche. Le rire se fit de nouveau entendre et il remarqua enfin qu'il y avait a son chevet une personne assise sur une chaise en bois aux airs riches.

Harry détailla l'homme avec méfiance. Il portait une grande cape d'un noir profond qui avait l'air abîmé, ses cheveux brun étaient lisse et mi-long, rassemblé en queue basse grâce à un ruban de soie rouge. Il avait une chemise identique au ruban et une paire de bottes en cuire qui étaient vertes foncé.

Son visage était fin, sans imperfection, le noiraud reporta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et fut déstabilisé par sa couleur et sa profondeur. On aurait dit un plusieurs fois centenaire alors qu'il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Ses yeux étaient bleu nuit, et avec les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce en plus de la lumière du soleil couchant, on aurait dit que des étoiles dansaient a l'intérieur de ses prunelles.

Se rendant compte que cela faisait bien 2 minutes qu'il fixait sans vergogne un parfait inconnu, Harry s'empourpra et se gratta nerveusement le nez avant de s'exprimer.

Pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

A deux doigts de paniquer, il lança un regard affolé au brun qui lui fit étonnement un sourire rassurant avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois, dévoilant une voix grave et chaude :

\- Calmez-vous, il vous faudra un peu de temps pour réhabituer vos cordes vocales et vos organes a fonctionner c'est tout.

Le noiraud souffla de soulagement avant de poser une question muette à l'homme aux yeux bleu, qui lui répondit, toujours son sourire rassurant et son air serin sur le visage :

\- Je me présente, Onofrio Massimiliano Nazario Noris Otello Mortem, ou pour le commun des mortels, Mort.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent et avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, le plus très homme continua :

\- Avant que vous ne me fassiez une syncope, je tiens à clarifier votre situation. Étant mon maître, vous êtes immortel. Vous l'êtes depuis que vous avez réuni mes reliques. Vous vous trouvez sur une petite île non trouvable, que ce soit avec des moyens moldu ou sorcier. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

Et sans que Harry ne puisse se retenir, il éclata en sanglots.

Il était lui même étonné de sa faiblesse et de son manque de sang froid. Depuis quand avait-il abandonné l'idée d'être sauvé de son funeste destin ? De pouvoir pleurer sans avoir l'impression de trahir tout un peuple de par sa faiblesse ? Parce qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, car si le Sauveur du monde Sorcier se montrait faible, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus d'espoir... Le noiraud n'arrivait pas a stopper l'afflux des larmes malgré tous ses efforts et se sentait plus que pitoyable à craquer ainsi devant quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer réellement pour la première fois...

Mortem regarda son maître s'effondrer sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Il avait observé la vie de ce petit humain après qu'il se soit emparé des Reliques pour voir si il était digne ou non d'être le Maître de la Mort, et savait à quel point elle avait été difficile. Un éclat de haine dirigée vers les personnes qui avaient provoqué ces larmes traversa ses yeux bleu nuit, et il se jura d'aider Harry à prendre sa revanche...

Onofrio s'assit ensuite sur le lit et prit son petit maître dans ses bras, se dernier enfouissant son visage dans la robe sombre de la Mort, n'essayant plus de retenir se sanglots. Il pleura longtemps. A tel point que la raison de l'arrêt des pleurs fut son endormissement. Mort recoucha le noiraud et fit fermer magiquement les rideaux, ceux de la baie vitrée et eux du lit. Il écrivit un mot qu'il déposa avec une petite cloche en cristal sur la table de nuit, avant de sortir de la pièce par la porte face au baldaquin, bien décider à tout mettre en place pour cette vengeance qui ne saurait tarder. Mais pour cela il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de bien des peuples... Bon ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à l'entité sous peine de mais bon...

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, il ne sut pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Il commença même à paniquer avant de s'en rappeler et de manquer de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Mais le jeune homme se reprit le plus rapidement qu'il put et il ouvrit les rideaux qui l'empêchaient d'avoir de la lumière, après être sortit en titubant de son lit.

Harry blocka un instant sur la vue absolument sublime que lui offrait la fenêtre. Il devait être 10 heures du matin et les reflets sur la mer du Soleil qui était derrière lui pourrait ensorceler de par leur beauté. Il devait observer la mer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand ses jambes lâchèrent soudainement. Le survivant se retrouvait sur les fesses, abasourdit par la faiblesse de son corps.

Il se releva difficilement en s'aidant d'un des fauteuils et effondra dedans. Sa respiration était sifflante et il fallut un moment pour qu'elle s'apaise. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert promena son regard dans la pièce et tomba sur la petite cloche de cristal ainsi que sur le mot. Soupirant, il évolua difficilement jusqu'à son lit, ou il s'assit lourdement avec une grimace sur le visage.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour faire partir le léger malaise qui l'avait prit, sans succès, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper le bout de papier. Cela avait été tracé au stylo, mais ça n'enlevait rien a la beauté de l'écriture. On aurait presque dit de la calligraphie.

 _Jeune Maître,_

 _Lorsque vous lirez ces lignes je serais déjà parti. Mais je vous prierais de faire sonner la clochette._

 _Un elfe de maison vous apportera de quoi vous restaurer ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette._

 _La salle de bain se trouve à votre gauche._

 _Ne faites rien de stupide si il vous plaît._

 _Nous devrons parler de ce que vous voulez faire plus tard lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux._

 _Avec tout mon respect,_

 _Onofrio. M. N. M. O. Mortem_

Harry fit la moue. Onofrio croyait vraiment qu'il allait essayer de partir du seul endroit sûr pour lui sur Terre ? En y repensant, il avait peut être fait confiance un peu trop rapidement à Mortem. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voyait pas Voldy ou Demby lui faire ce genre de blague juste pour s'amuser. Ils connaissaient sa chance légendaire pour se sortir de situations improbable. Si il était retrouvé inconscient, ou non d'ailleurs, par l'un des deux, il était certain de se prendre un Avada dans les secondes qui suivrait.

Ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard..? C'était peut être étrange, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son futur... Pour lui, il allait mourir après avoir accomplit ce qu'on lui avait demandé... Il reposa le papier, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard... Il chassa donc ses pensées inutiles et sonna la petite cloche. Il sursauta au son pur qui sortit de l'objet, ne s'attendant pas à un timbre aussi joli.

Un petit "pop" se fit entendre, le faisant relever les yeux.

\- Jeune maître monsieur ?

Un petit elfe très bien habillé se tenait devant lui. Il portait ce qui semblait être un uniforme. La veste était noir. Les coutures et la cravate étaient orange. L'elfe avait une paire de chaussures noires vernis, qui lui allait comme un gant, et un pantalon de velours noir lui aussi. Terminant son inspection, et s'assurant de la non-présence d'armes, il incita la créature à continuer d'un hochement de tête, ne pouvant toujours pas parler.

\- Agapito vous apporte ce que Maître monsieur a demandé à Agapito.

Harry lui fit un sourire de remerciement et regarda le petit être poser un plateau sur la table basse et ses affaires au pied de son lit avant de disparaître après une courbette exagérément basse. Il se releva après quelques minutes de récupération supplémentaires, et se dirigea vers son petit déjeuné.

Il était remplit de bonne chose, d'œufs brouillé ou de grands toasts, il avait un grand choix mais le noiraud remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien de compliqué à digérer, comme du lait ou du beurre, à son plus grand regret. Il picora un peu de tout avant de se sentir légèrement nauséeux, le forçant à s'arrêter.

Le jeune homme décréta qu'il avait bien besoin d'une douche, et alla prendre ses affaires, une simple serviette saumon, un jean bleu, une chemise blanche très bien coupé pour le peu qu'il pouvait en voir ainsi que des sous-vêtements; boxer noir, chaussettes et T-shirt blanc lui aussi pour s'accorder a la chemise; et un gel douche accompagné d'un shampoing à la vanille d'après la couleur du flacon, d'une brosse à dents et d'un tube de dentifrice a la menthe.

Harry passa la porte qui menait à la salle de bain et il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel il contempla la pièce. Elle était un alliage de couleur allant du jade au bleu marine, toute en pierre de couleur et sans fenêtre, les murs eux étaient vert pomme. Un grand bassin rappelant celui des préfets était en face de lui et un impressionnant évier avec au dessus un grand miroir se trouvèrent à sa gauche, tandis qu'à sa droite une porte était présente.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla, avant de poser sa charge sur le meuble à gauche du lavabo. Harry alla ouvrir les robinet qui permettait au bassin de se remplir magiquement en quelques secondes. Il se déshabilla avec empressement, ne voulant pas voir son corps ou un nombre beaucoup trop important de cicatrices s'y trouvaient.

Le survivant rentra dans l'eau et y resta sans bouger pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Harry réfléchissait et ressassait ce qu'il c'était passé depuis sa désillusion. Il avait surprit une conversation entre Dumbloodmore et ses soit disant amis.

* * *

\- Professeur ! Combien de temps allons nous devoir encore le supporter ?! Je n'en peut plus de devoir jouer les grandes sœurs protectrices avec ce pleurnichard colérique !

Les yeux du directeur pétillaient encore plus qu'a leurs habitude, alors que son rire se faisait entendre.

-Peu de temps ma chère Hermione, juste le temps qu'il nous débarrasse de Tom et qu'il se remette avec Ginerva. Il ne se passera que quelques semaines avant que des mangemorts viennent pour venger leur maître.

Wesley avait les sourcils froncés, l'air très insatisfait.

\- Mais ne risque-t-il pas de se douter de quelque chose, ou de pouvoir se défendre ?

\- Non aucun risque. Je m'arrangerais pour briser sa baguette. Et puis, pourquoi irait-il soupçonner sa chère famille de quoi que ce soit ?

Il se sourirent tous et s'en fut trop pour Harry qui avait encore l'infime espoir de voir l'une des personnes présentes éclater de rire et lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un blague.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert soupira et ravala ses sanglots pour pourvoir se savonner tranquillement. Il sortit ensuite du bain qui se vidait magiquement et se sécha lentement, encore engourdit par la chaleur de la pièce. Il s'habilla à la même vitesse, savourant la sensation de tissus de bonne qualités qui changeait tellement des nippes de son gros cousin. Il sortit de la pièce et se redirigea vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit.

Il sentait l'air marin et la chaleur du mois de juin, le confortant dans sa réflexion qu'il eut dormit assez longtemps pour que ces jambes et son corps en général ne soit plus habitué à travailler. Le noiraud s'avança sur la terrasse et rapprocha une chaise de jardin de la rambarde pour qu'il puisse contempler la mer tout en étant assis. Maintenant qu'il avait accès à l'extérieur il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur l'île. A part Agapito, Onofrio et lui. Pas de mouette ou d'autres animaux bruyant. Et c'était reposant. Tellement reposant que Harry s'endormit, la tête qui reposait sur ses bras qui eux même étaient sur la rambarde.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par une main qui remettait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme aux cheveux indomptable ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage souriant d'Onofrio. Il se redressa et lui sourit à son tour, pour remarquer que le soleil était en bonne voie d'être invisible.

Voyant sa mine confuse, Mortem fit sortir son rire claire sous le regard noir et la mine boudeuse du plus petit.

\- Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, mais quand Agapido est arrivé paniquant dans mon bureau et disant que vous étiez mort, je me devais de le rassurer.

Effectivement, quand Harry tourna la tête il vit l'elfe remercier il ne savait quel Dieu, le faisant rire. Il s'arrêta et sourit joyeusement en regardant Ono avant de répondre en chuchotis :

\- Je... Je peux parler !

\- Oui j'entends ça. Mais ne forcez pas trop si-il-vous plaît jeune maître, vous risquerez de vous abîmez la voix.

\- Compris.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et le plus grand aida le plus jeune à se lever, l'emmenant vers le canapé où Harry s'effondra sans aucune grâce sous les rires d'Onofrio qui s'assit avec beaucoup plus de classe à ses cotés. Le noiraud reprit la parole, toujours en chuchotant :

\- Dites...

Mortem fronça les sourcils et lui coupa la parole :

\- Je vous en prie, tutoyer moi. Ah ! Et appelez moi Onofrio.

Harry prit la même expression que son vis-à-vis et lui rétorqua :

\- A condition que vous fassiez la même chose !

L'autre prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui faisait face à un dilemme complexe. Puis il sembla s'être résigné, car il acquiesça.

\- Donc, Onofrio tu est la mort c'est ça ?

\- Oui jeune maître, le dit jeune maître tiqua sans répliquer, mais je ne fais que collecter les âmes qui ont perdu la vie pour les amener dans l'endroit qui leur correspond, en fonction de leurs actions. J'use néanmoins d'une marge de tolérance, le parcoure et l'enfance de l'âme est bien sûr prit en compte.

\- Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment fait-tu pour récolter toutes ces âmes ? Il y a plein de personnes qui meurent en permanence non ?

\- Je vais te répondre par magie, ce sera plus simple. Étant mon maître, tu as accès aux même pouvoirs que moi pour ce qui est de trier les âmes.

Tout en disant cela, le brun se leva et tendit la main au noiraud qui la prit avec réticence, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Il y eut une fraction de secondes où il ne se passa rien, avant que les deux immortels ne se retrouve dans une grande salle blanche, avec des centaines de portes où était gravé des noms de villes. Elles étaient regroupé, et chaque groupes étaient délimité par des bandes verticales oranges avec centré et en hauteur, le nom des pays qui correspondaient à chaque peloton. Le premier laissa le second poser son regard sur chaque portes visible avant de le rappeler à l'ordre gentiment et de continuer ses explications :

-Nous sommes actuellement dans ce qui s'appelle la Passerelle. C'est ici que je peux passer d'un pays à l'autre sans problème pour me rendre sur les lieux du décès de l'âme. Évidement, il m'est impossible de récupérer autant d'âme seul. C'est pourquoi des faucheuses sont là pour m'aider. Elles possèdent chacune une cape, ou un manteau plus tôt, d'invisibilité ce qui leur permet de faire leur travail sans être gêné par les humains. Tiens, nous allons aller à Moscou, une vielle femme vient d'y perdre la vie, tu va pouvoir faire ton premier essaie.

Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête et suivre le mouvement. Ils passèrent la porte où un Moscou doré était placardé, pour arriver dans ce qui semblait être un vieux magasin abandonné. Mortem sortit de sa poche deux capes d'invisibilité et il lui en donna une avant de lui prendre la main pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Ils sortirent ensuite et le plus jeune remarqua distraitement qu'il n'y avait quasiment personnes à cette heure avancé de la soirée, comme si les gens les évitaient inconsciemment.

Les deux compères progressèrent dans le Moscou moldu en silence, permettant au plus jeune de dévorer la ville des yeux. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans un hôpital, pour se stopper devant une chambre de la section cardiaque. Onofrio ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré de la non-présence de médecins et s'approcha lentement de la dame. Le plus vieux lui donna quelques consignes à voix basse :

\- Normalement nous sommes tranquille pendant cinq minutes. Ils retirèrent leur manteau pour plus de confort. Je vais te demander de poser ta main sur son front, tu va ensuite voir sa vie défiler à vitesse grand V. Je te montrerais comment placer son âme des une fiole et ce sera à toi de décider de son sort.

Harry déglutit difficilement et fit ce que son aîné lui avait demandé. Il posa ses doigts tremblant sur le front de la pauvre dame qui avait rendu son dernier souffle.

* * *

 **Il vit tout son parcoure de ses yeux et entendit toutes ses réflexions. Il fut triste de savoir que Amélia Criss, c'était le nom de la vielle femme, avait perdu ses deux parents très jeune, la forçant à rentrer dans un orphelinat miteux, dont les enfants étaient particulièrement teigneux et méchant avec elle. Le jeune homme remarqua rapidement qu'Amélia n'avait jamais eut de pensées vengeresses envers ses tortionnaires, ressentant uniquement de la pitié pour ces orphelins en manque d'amour.**

 **Elle le prouva d'ailleurs très bien plus tard, une fois la période de pauvreté passé, en donnant tout l'argent dont elle n'avait pas besoins à des orphelinats ou à des associations caritatives. La Criss ne se maria jamais, elle n'eut donc par conséquent pas d'enfants, et légua tout ses biens à ces même associations sans un seul regrets.**

* * *

Le noiraud reprit brusquement contacte avec la réalité, manquant de s'effondrer, et rattrapé de justesse par Onofrio qui semblait s'y attendre même si une lueur de fierté dansait dans son regard, lueur qui réchauffa étrangement le cœur de Harry.

\- Normalement, lors des premières fois, les faucheuses s'évanouissent... Murmura le plus vieux en le relâchant. Bien. Pour récupérer l'âme il faut que tu projette ta magie vers elle. L'âme est logé là où il y a le plus de magie. Pour les sorcier, c'est dans le cœur magique, l'endroit varie d'un mage à l'autre, tandis que pour les moldus elle est dans la boite crânienne.

Il acquiesça doucement, étendant un peu de sa magie qui faisait déjà trembler les meuble, vers Amélia. Cela ressemblait à de la légilimentie, mais ce n'était pas pour autant facile. Il finit par trouver une petite flammèche bleutée, qu'il enveloppa précautionneusement, faisant attention à ne pas l'altérer. L'âme sortie par le front de la vielle femme comme si l'on avait lancé un petit cailloux dans de l'eau, et il la transporta jusque dans la petite fiole qu'Onofrio tenait ouverte. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas, Harry retira sa magie lentement sous les conseils du plus vieux qui lui fit un sourire triomphant quand la bouteille fut refermé.

Sa respiration était erratique et il avait du mal à rester debout, non pas à cause de l'effort magique en lui même mais plus de la précision nécessaire.

\- Nous devrions nous dépêcher... Vou... Tu auras le temps de te reposer quand nous serons de retour au manoir...

Il ne répondit pas, enfilant déjà sa cape, Mortem le suivant de prêt et ils repartirent par le même chemin que l'allée jusqu'à la Passerelle.

Le plus vieux récupéra les capes et se dirigea vers une porte dénudé de toutes inscriptions. Il l'a franchit et laissa le plus jeune passer devant lui. Plus jeune qui découvrit une grande pièce aux murs bleu et au parquet gris, avec en sons centre, trois grandes bassines, une bleu l'autre rouge et la dernière noire, lui rappelant des pensines.

\- Ce sont les Coupes. Elles permettent d'envoyer les âmes là où elles passerons l'éternité sauf exception.

\- Exception ? Coupa Harry toujours en parlant bas.

\- Oui. Il arrive que des âmes admises au Paradis veuillent faire le mal, et elles sont donc envoyé en Enfer pour une durée déterminé en fonction de la gravité de l'acte.

\- J'imagine que les Coupes bleu et rouge sont pour le Paradis et pour l'Enfer, mais quand est-il de la noire ?

\- Elle sert très rarement et uniquement en cas extrême. Les âmes misent ici sont envoyé sur Terre pour l'éternité, mais elles sont changé en créature que tu connais certainement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Des détraqueurs...?

-Tout a fait, des détraqueurs. Si de son vivant la personne a commis volontairement un génocide ou une autre atrocité de ce genre, elle sera changé en détraqueur et destiné à errer à jamais.

Il fit une petite moue peu convaincu, étant adepte du "Tout le monde peut changer avec un bon environnement et de la bonne volonté".

\- C'est... Justifié je suppose...

\- Oui, mais ce sont des cas très rare et c'est pourquoi il y en a si peu, sourit Onofrio pour le rassurer.

\- Remarque, c'est mieux pour tout le monde...

Onofrio acquiesça, avec un air sérieux sur le visage qui disparut au profit de son habituel sourire quand il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Bien ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu penses de cette âme et où tu voudrais l'envoyer.

Le survivant raconta alors la vie d'Amélia, ajoutant à son récit ses impressions et terminant par sa demande de voir cette dame aller au Paradis. Mortem agréa immédiatement et expliqua qu'il lui suffirait d'ouvrir le flacon et de le vider au dessus de la Coupe correspondante pour que l'âme rejoigne la partie du Paradis qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Le noiraud s'exécuta et fut remplit d'un intense sentiment de joie en voyant l'air fier d'Onofrio.

Il finirent par repartir, Harry n'étant pas en état de discuter plus longtemps. Il souhaita un bonne nuit distrait à un Mortem hilare et se dirigea en automate vers la salle de bain, remerciant Agapito mentalement pour avoir pensé à lui apporter un pyjama. Il était en lin noir tout simple mais de bonne qualité. Le Potter se glissa rapidement sous les draps après s'être brossé les dents, et s'endormit tout aussi vite d'un sommeil léger, qui n'arrivait que depuis qu'il était ici.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain de bonne heure, Harry se retrouva dans les couloirs froids de cette battisse qui l'abritait depuis peu. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'hier, et avait eut envie d'explorer un peu ce qui allait être sa maison à présent. Il déambulait sans réel but et en pyjama dans les couloirs. Si Agapito l'attrapait... Quand le jeune homme avait décidé après son réveil de faire cette petite excursion, il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir choisir si tôt la quelle direction dans laquelle il irait. Il avait finalement décidé de partir à droite, et s'était engagé dans ces couloirs qui lui semblaient interminable. Et s'est soulagé que le survivant arriva devant une grande porte en métal qu'il s'empressa de pousser. Avant de ce sentir bête en se rendant compte qu'il fallait la tirer pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Il découvrit une grande pièce remplie d'oiseaux de toutes sorte. Très certainement une volière.

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, subjugué par toutes les couleurs qui semblaient danser au gré des vols de ces oiseaux. Quand il arriva au centre, les volatiles se scindèrent en deux groupes et se posèrent sur leurs perchoirs, le regardant. Il se tendis, ne bougeant plus d'un cheveux. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sortir, un aigle royal aux plumes noires et au bec argenté se posa devant lui. Harry, ne sachant pas comment réagir, ne fit rien à part fixer l'animal qui en faisait de même. Il commençait à s'impatienter quand une pression sur ses barrières mentales durement acquise le fit se reconcentrer sur l'aigle.

Il évalua rapidement les différents risques possible si il baissait ses remparts, et conclu qu'il n'avait surement rien à craindre d'un oiseau qui si il lui voulait du mal lui aurait soit foncé dessus soit aurait détruit sont mental. Le Potter fit tomber ses mur et permit au volatile de rentrer dans son premier palais mental, qui représentait un salon chaleureux. Les deux se faisait face en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise en posant ses questions d'un ton neutre :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

L'aigle lui répondit par une voix qui venait directement dans sa tête, l'animal n'aillant pas de cordes vocales :

\- Je me nomme Amon petit maître. Et je suis ici pour vous proposer mes services en tant que familier.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert fronça les sourcils et formula une nouvelle interrogation sur un ton clairement curieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un familier ?

Son interlocuteur ébouriffa ses plumes et s'expliqua calmement même si de l'étonnement perçait dans sa voix :

\- C'est un animal qui se met au service d'un sorcier et de sa possible descendance en échange d'un apport de magie régulier. C'est une pratique qui s'est perdu au fur et à mesure que la société sorcière s'est crée, causant l'extinction ou le déclin de nombreuses espèces.

\- Comme les elfes ?

L'oiseau acquiesça et éclaircit ses propos :

\- Les elfes noirs, ou elfes de maison, se sont tous mis au service de créatures plus puissantes mais ça a rapidement dégénéré pour eux. Les sorciers ont décrété qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux créatures uniquement parce qu'elles utilisent des formes de magies différentes. Les centaures peuvent lire des bribes d'avenirs dans le ciel et renforcer leur armes avec leurs magies pour qu'elles deviennent comme une extension de leurs corps.

Et pour revenir aux elfes, il utilisent ce que les mages appèlent de la magie sans baguettes. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que celle avec baguette, et si ils le voulaient ils pourraient renverser le monde magique en une semaine sans grande perte pour eux... Pour les elfes blancs, ils se sont éteints il y a de cela quelques siècles toujours à cause des sorciers qui pensaient à juste titre qu'ils pourraient être une menace pour eux. Même les moldus ont plus de compassions envers les animaux qui sont dangereux, n'allant pas jusqu'à l'extinction d'une race !

Harry resta un instant pensif, méditant sur ce qu'Amon avait dit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir étudié cet aspect en cours, que ce soit en classe de Créatures Magique ou en Histoire de la Magie ! Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches dessus.

\- Merci Amon, je ne savais rien de tous cela...

\- Mais de rien petit maître.

Le survivant pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué par le surnom.

\- Pourquoi petit maître ?

Le volatile eut ce qui ressemblait à un rictus, chose très étrange sur un oiseau, avant de paraphraser :

\- Bien sûr je ne vous oblige à rien, mais je vous le redemande : voulez-vous bien de moi en tant que familier ? Je pourrais faire affiche de postier et vous défendre ainsi que vous conseiller si besoin est.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais... Par contre je veux que nous soyons amis !

Amon parut clairement surprit par sa proposition mais il se contenta de répondre avec son sourire perturbant :

\- D'accord... Je vous remercie petit maître.

\- Arrête de me vouvoyiez et de m'appeler petit maître !

\- J'accepte pour le premier, mais pour le second tu n'y couperas pas !

* * *

Peu après avoir quitté Amon, Harry se retrouvait encore dans les froids couloirs de la grande battisse. Il trottinait a un rythme régulier pour rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite, mais le sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement en le faisant trouver un passage secret. En effet, alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle, il avait posé sa main sur le mur et, non intentionnellement, une pierre s'était dérobé. Une pierre en entraînant une autre, il finit par faire face à un couloir en tout point semblable aux précédant. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert jura contre sa curiosité avant de s'engager dans le passage.

Il arriva rapidement au bout de celui ci et se trouvait de nouveau devant une porte, cette fois ci double et en bois claire, du bouleau certainement, avec pleins d'arabesques d'or. Tremblant à cause du froid et de l'excitation, il pénétra dans cette nouvelle pièce. Le sorcier y découvrit une immense bibliothèque, remplit de livres et de parchemins du sol au plafond.

Tandis qu'il évoluait dans les rayonnages, il aperçut une cheminée accompagné d'imposant fauteuils de cuir ainsi qu'à sa droite une grande table où trônaient des parchemins vierges, des encriers et des plumes prêts à l'emplois. Reposant ses yeux sur les bibliothèques, il décida d'en feuilleter un ou deux, histoire de passer le temps et de ne pas s'endormir. Il se baladait, s'émerveillant face à tout ces chef d'oeuvre de la littérature. Il avait avait pu en voir sur pleins de sujets différents, botanique, DCFM, histoire de la Magie et autres mais c'était arrêté sur un qui expliquait les tenants et aboutissants des créatures magique, son familier avait su piquer sa curiosité.

S'installant confortablement, Harry fut tout de suite prit par la plume de l'auteur. Le premier chapitre portait sur les loups-garous et son cœur fut prit dans un étau douloureux. Remus était l'un des seuls qui ne s'était pas retourné contre lui, le seul à l'avoir défendu et consolé avant de mourir en prenant un sort à sa place. Il lui devait une dette de vie comme toutes les personnes, involontairement ou non, l'aillant aidé sans mauvaises intentions.

Il secoua la tête et se replongea dans les explications beaucoup plus pertinentes et intéressante que celles donné en cours du livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

Même si il était complètement dans sa bulle, il remarqua Onofrio. Certes il ne savait pas qu'il l'observait affectueusement mais il enregistra le fait qu'il se soit assit dans un fauteuil proche de lui.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé la bibliothèque, dit-il s'un ton emplit d'ironie.

\- En effet... Même si cela relève plus du hasard qu'autre chose.

Un gargouillement les interrompit. Le plus jeune rougit violemment et bégaya de piètres justifications, sous le sourire goguenard de Mortem :

\- Et bien jeune maître... On a faim a ce que je voit...

\- Tais-Tais-toi !

Le sourire de la mort s'agrandit encore plus si s'était possible et se releva, tendant une main a Harry :

\- Allons-y.

L'élu acquiesça et referma son livre puis imita le plus vieux en essayant de faire disparaître la lave de ses joues après avoir soupiré.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il se fit apostrophé par un elfe de maison terriblement inquiet et énervé. C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'est-ce-que son maître avait dans la tête pour sortir encore convalescent dans les froids couloirs et en pyjama !

Le sermon passé, il fut expédié dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer et éviter accessoirement d'attraper la crève. Il prit un bain rapide, aillant toujours l'estomac dans les talons, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien pour s'habiller...

Soupirant pour la énième fois, il promena son regard dans la pièce maintenant familière et retint enfin la deuxième porte jusqu'à lors inexplorée. Harry l'ouvrit et sa respiration se coupa. Devant lui se trouvait un énorme dressing, remplit de robes, capes en tout genre et il pouvait apercevoir une autre porte au fond de l'imposante gracieuseté. L'oxygène commençant à lui manquer, il inspira longuement, et s'avança toujours subjugué devant tant de classe. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un espace semblable au précédant, mais remplit d'habits moldu de grande qualité. Le doute commençant à monter en lui, il appela Agapito d'une voix faible :

\- Agapito ?

\- Oui jeune maître monsieur ?

Le sorcier déglutit.

\- Est-ce-que... Tout ça est à Onofrio ?

Le petit elfe le regarda étrangement en lui répondant :

\- Non, jeune maître monsieur. C'est à vous.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que vous le mérité amplement ! Et que dirait le Maître si il vous voyait avec vos anciennes guenilles ?

\- Je ne pe-

Il fut coupé avant d'avoir pu exprimer son objection.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix jeune maître monsieur ! Alors vous allez vous dépêcher d'être présentable et vous irez manger votre déjeuné !

Et c'est sur ces paroles oh combien agréable que le petit elfe jeta un sort sur la porte l'empêchant de sortir sans être convenablement habillé avant de transplaner.

Il passa dix bonne minutes à se casser la tête pour trouver une tenue qui convenait à cette fichu porte ! Elle avait fini par céder face à une chemise blanche en zéphyr agrémenté d'une cape légère verte, un short arrivant un peu en dessous des genoux noir et une paire de chaussures bateau de différentes tintes de brun. Soupirant, frustré de ne pas avoir pu remplir son estomac plus tôt, il s'installa devant son déjeuné qui comprenait deux œufs un bout de bacon et un grand verre d'eau. Pas qu'il aurait pu avaler autre chose de toute façon...

Quand il eut terminé, Harry reprit son livre et se réinstalla sur le balcon où il passa le reste de son après midi.

Il fut tiré de son occupation par l'elfe qui avait un petit sourire narquois sur le visage, afin qu'il dîne. Le sorcier l'expédia rapidement et partit se coucher sans plus de délai.


End file.
